Cloudy Jane
Cloudy Jane also known as CJ is the former love interest of Mordecai from Regular Show. She is voiced by Linda Cardellini (who also voiced Wendy Corduroy from Gravity Falls). Mordecai is formerly CJ's boyfriend. CJ is introduced in "Yes Dude Yes" as one of the dates Mordecai is set up with by the "Couple Corral". But when she introduces to Mordecai, who is depressed as he believes that Margaret is engaged, is clearly not interested in any of his dates. CJ, realizing this, says she still wants to hang out, but just as friends. She also mentions that she could just quit work and play video games. Her friendship eventually cheers Mordecai up and the two end up having fun together. CJ soon begins to have a romantic interest in Mordecai and misinterprets his invite to the movies as him returning those feelings. When Mordecai learns that Margaret is not engaged, he almost immediately forgets about CJ. CJ later catches him trying to give the movie tickets to another girl, causing her to erupt into a deadly storm. She tried to kill Mordecai when he said he didn't have romantic feelings for her and he only considered her as a friend. Mordecai is able to calm her down by saying he's sorry (nearly killing him in the process), she is still very hurt and refuses to think that she can be friends with Mordecai. After Margaret leaves to go to college, CJ and Mordecai meet again at the New Year's Eve party in "New Year's Kiss". Rigby accidentally pushes Mordecai into CJ, though because it was a masquerade party they don't recognize each other. After a friendly conversation, CJ, envious of the other kissing couples, takes advantage of the remaining minute of midnight to kiss Mordecai, who quickly accepts her kiss. After they take off their masks, CJ is shocked to see that she was kissing Mordecai and, while Mordecai is distracted by Rigby, she flees the party. There is some ambiguity as to whether Rigby, who was under instructions from his future self to prevent Mordecai from kissing the wrong girl, successfully saved Mordecai from an unhappy future by ruining his "real" date with Tracy Hashtag, or if he created this future by reintroducing Mordecai and CJ, leading to a potentially doomed relationship. The following episode, "Dodge This", continues the story just days after the kiss when CJ and Mordecai play against each other in a dodge ball tournament. This leads to awkwardness between them in the final round of the tournament and they are forced to address their issues before the Intergalactic Dodge ball Council. They attempt to fix things by admitting they were afraid the other was upset. CJ and Mordecai agree to be friends again. When they are sent back to the game, CJ takes the opportunity to win the tournament by hitting Mordecai with the ball. She briefly made a cameo in Mordecai's hallucinations in "Survival Skills", where he imagines her and Margaret. In "Portable Toilet", CJ has lunch with Mordecai, Rigby and Eileen. She accidentally gets Mordecai and Rigby into serious trouble after daring Mordecai to eat a sandwich in a portable toilet. The door gets stuck and the toilet is sent to be destroyed at a military target range. CJ and Eileen leap into another toilet being hauled away and manage to save the guys. They then watch the missiles demolish the portable toilets. Mordecai then notes that CJ is "pretty cool." CJ also mentioned to Eileen that things have "finally stopped being weird" with Mordecai. In "Video 101", CJ is shown helping Eileen with her music video. On the side, she finds time to make wise/teasing remarks to Mordecai; "burning" him, as Rigby states, twice in that episode. In "I Like You Hi", Mordecai begins to realize that he has romantic feelings for CJ, but that he is also still hopeful that Margaret will return. While watching X-Extreme Barista, Mordecai's phone accidentally auto-corrects "I like Yuji" to "I like you hi". CJ replies almost sarcastically "I like you too. Hi", much to Mordecai's embarrassment. Thanks to the Phone Guardians, Mordecai is finally able to ask CJ out on a date, to which she replies with a "wink" face and a confirmation, leaving Mordecai relieved. In "Play Date", CJ and Mordecai plan to go on a date, but instead they get stuck babysitting Thomas (Death's son). Thomas insists that they take him to the playground; Mordecai is miserable but CJ insists that they can still have fun together. Thomas, unhappy about the park playground, throws a tantrum and causes a small earthquake. He demands to go to the underworld playground instead and that he will show them the way. Despite Thomas' attempts to ruin their date, the two manage to share their first (intentional) kiss. Even though Mordecai still doesn't consider CJ as his girlfriend (because he hasn't officially asked her and they just started dating), one could tell that they are quickly connecting. It is also proven that CJ is adapting fast to the 'irregular' things that happen when she is with Mordecai. In "Skips in the Saddle", it is revealed that Mordecai and CJ were going to a laser light show together, hinting that their relationship is growing and connecting. Rigby even teases him the next day, saying: "Did you put your arm around CJ?" In "Real Date", CJ and Mordecai plan to go on a romantic date. However, they both run into a problem. They both want to give each-other surprise gifts, without Mordecai wanting CJ knowing, visa versa. Rigby and Eileen team up, after finding out that Mordecai and CJ are planning to surprise each other. Together, Eileen and Rigby set up a table with candles, along with the two gifts. After finding the table in surprise, they both are heart-warmed. However, Matchmaker McIntyre begins to ruin their plans. He shoots a "match-breaker" gun at CJ, and to CJ and his surprise, Mordecai pushes her out of the way causing him to fall off the broken deck. CJ angrily turns into a massive storm-cloud, striking McIntyre's hot-air balloon with lightning, thus causing a fire; exploding the submarine he was in. Shortly after, CJ finds Mordecai unconscious on the ground, moaning and sobbing in pain, thinking he died. Surprisingly, Mordecai awakens to CJ's delight, and he gives her his gift; a charm bracelet with the very first activities they did together. After a short romantic conversation, they share a kiss while the sun rises officially making them a real couple. In "Maxin' and Relaxin'", CJ meets and is well-liked by Mordecai's mom and dad, though he is initially apprehensive about her encountering his embarrassing mom and seeing home movies of his awkward youth. He is eventually convinced by his past selves that a cool lady like CJ can handle this, and that she would not be cool with someone who was a jerk to his mom. She eventually enjoys the home movies with him, and accepts several mixtapes he made in high school. In "Daddy Issues", Mordecai (along with Eileen and Rigby) persuades CJ to take on mini golf after she has giving up the sport over an incident with her father. However, when she participates in the Putterpalooza, she spots her father handing out autographs. When they converse, she could see that he is as egotistical and cocky as before and Mordecai, being the supportive boyfriend that he is, defends her and tell her father that the trash talk that he is giving her is "not cool". However, her father shuts him down when he called him a "sensitive guy" and that the only trophy he probably won was for crying. This enrages CJ so she signs the registration form and says that she would put her father in his place. During the game, you see Mordecai supporting her all the way; even when they hit the sudden death round. He happened to hear her scream and without hesitation he goes to save her from the monstrous gophers that were attacking her and her father; helping her win the Putterpalooza. In "Lift With Your Back", there is a small part in the beginning of the episode where she hangs out with Mordecai, goes to the movies, and has Mordecai move her couch; all of this being a way to spend some time with her boyfriend. Unfortunately, this was at the expense of him sneaking out of work; leaving Rigby to cover for him. In "Merry Christmas Mordecai", Eileen invites Mordecai and Rigby to her Sweater Party. She also mentions that Margaret would be coming for it; making Mordecai fearful of doing something he would regret. At the party, Mordecai tries his best to prevent CJ from seeing Margaret. But when Margaret sees both of them at the Soda Table, she is not surprised in seeing Mordecai hanging out with CJ nor was CJ surprised to see Margaret. When Margaret leaves, CJ is concerned whether Mordecai still has feelings for Margaret still. Mordecai replies that he likes CJ more than Margaret. Then they kiss and the duo parties with rest of the Park employees's dates. After they party for a while, CJ goes to the restroom and the others kiss their respective dates. Seeing this, Mordecai goes to find CJ, but encounters Margaret instead; who then asks if he had problem with her. Mordecai still being nervous around her, accidentally causes a series of events to occur that act like a dominoes effect which eventually causes Eileen's Mistletoe Disco Ball to fall into a bowl of punch. This damages the disco ball and it creates hundreds of holograms of Margaret who asks him the same question. He then tells her that things had been rough ever since she dumped him, but when he started dating CJ, he feels a lot happier now. Margaret then tells him that she didn't think that he was going to wait for her anyways and that she was glad things turned out good for him and that he deserved to be happy. After that, she takes out the batteries in the disco ball and they share a hug ,but in the middle of remembering the good times they had with each other, they wind up kissing each other. When they realizes this, it was too late because CJ had already saw what happen with Mordecai heartbroken over what CJ had just witnessed she slowly transformed into her stormcloud form as eyes began to water as she ran outside to her car and drove away at the end of this episode, Mordecai and CJ's relationship remains on a hiatus after what she seen at the party. In "Sad Sax", Mordecai wants to apologize to CJ about the incident at the Christmas party, but suddenly Mordecai's ringtone was on with him and Margaret and it angers her and throws a bouquet at Mordecai, leaving the shop. Also Mordecai was listening to pieces of Sad Sax Guy's horrible advice, they backfire and CJ would walk away in disgust and she hit Mordecai in the head with a sign when he faked his death from getting hit by a bus. Then she sees Mordecai put up some lights on a soon-to-be demolished house telling how sorry he is and want to talk and CJ was impressive by this. Later, she saw Margaret and Mordecai having a friendly hug. Unfortunately, CJ, who was driving to the park at Mordecai's request, witnesses Mordecai and Margaret hugging, and assuming the worst, CJ once again storms off. Margaret tells Mordecai that she'll leave or else the problem will get even more worse. Even though it is cj who is being mean Mordecai blames sad sax guy .Later, Mordecai plugs the lights into an nearly out-of-reach light socket, and a heartfelt message is spelled out on the wall. The lights say "CJ, I'M SORRY. I'VE BEEN A TOTAL DINGUS.(when it was really cj who was acting like a dingus) I WANT TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT. CAN WE PLEASE TALK?" CJ is impressed with this action, even the construction workers, who are tearing up from the beautiful sight. Seeing CJ happy, Mordecai lets go of the scissor lift, and the constructions workers mercilessly attack him. On the roof, Sad Sax Guy can be seen playing his signature suave tune on his saxophone. Later, at the hospital, Mordecai is covered in a cast from head to toe. CJ visits him and told him even though she's glad that he was okay, she wants to know what's going on between him and Margaret and doesn't want presents or weirdness but the honest truth. Mordecai then tells CJ the truth about his and Margaret's relationship: Mordecai fell in love with Margaret and they loved each other for a long time, until the day they broke up (due to the events of "Steak Me Amadeus"). Because of Mordecai meeting Margaret at the sweater party, a lot of their past memories came flowing back, and they weren't able to contain it. Mordecai tells CJ that he and Margaret are completely over now, and CJ eventually fogives Mordecai and accept his honest. CJ then insists that they should do the thing that they should have really done at the party: kiss under the mistletoe. CJ uses the bed lift controls to lift Mordecai up, and the two begin to kiss, thus re-kindling their relationship. Outside the window, Sad Sax Guy. watches as his tune plays, just before he descends using the scissor lift, and the episode ends. In "1000th Chopper Party", CJ declines to go the the party, (because she still doesn't like Margaret) so Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen went without her. Mordecai was having fun with Margaret, but was horrified that Mordecai can't be with her, he has to be with CJ. CJ becomes upset, getting the wrong impression, and Mordecai has yet made another situation worse. CJ turns into a storm-cloud and creates strong winds, which she almost killed Margaret's parents. Mordecai also accidentally lands on Margaret's lap, and shoves the piece of cake in Margaret's mouth. CJ's powers grow stronger, and Margaret grabs a megaphone. She slips off of the chopper, hanging onto the chopper's landing grip. Mordecai tries to save Margaret, so he drops the cake that he has been holding this whole time. This angers CJ more, and her storm causes the chopper to go out of control. Margaret finally gets CJ to calm by shouting that she has a boyfriend (for real), which surprises Mordecai, Frank, and CJ. Del Hanlon (Margaret's boyfriend) then arrives. CJ then calms down reverts back into her normal form. Now CJ had noticed it's her fault after the chaos she had caused. Mordecai asked CJ if she wants some cake but she doesn't bother want any cake right now and feels remorseful for not believing him and nearly killing Margaret's parents because she was jealous. CJ runs off crying when Margaret, Mordecai, Eileen and Del Hanlon watch her leave. After the incident has yet gone bad to worse, Mordecai and CJ's relationship now remains in hiatus again after this episode. In "Dumped at the Altar" that Mordecai and CJ break up because CJ thinks Mordecai and Margaret still has feeling for each other but they decide to remain friends and hug for the last time and say goodbye Personality CJ is also shown to be really jealous like in "1000 Chopper Flight Party" when she saw Mordecai and Margaret having fun she got jealous. CJ is also shown to be mean for example in "Sad Sax", she threw flowers that Mordecai gave her at him because she got mad when Margaret was calling him. Another example is that she hit Mordecai in the head with a sign when he faked his death from a bus. Trivia *CJ and Margaret's rivalry is very similar to the Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess have in Adventure Time. Gallery File:CJ_and_Mordecai_kiss_during_sunrise.png|Mordecai and CJ's kiss Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Regular Show Love Interest